Saving Her
by mega-randomer
Summary: Cassie has changed alot in the past couple of weeks and only one ranger can get through to her. Can he help her get through her darkest times or will she stay the same forever? please read and review
1. Shes changed

**This is a story that I am writing while in the middle of writers block with my other stories. I have always liked the idea of Zhane and Cassie being more than just friends and so here is my version of a story about the two astro rangers. Please review and tell me what you think of the first chapter, whether it's what you like about this story, what you don't like or how I could improve. I could really use you feed back thanks :)x**

Zhane was sat on the Mega-ship, staring out through the screen and into space. He had been like this for at least the past hour, within this time Andros had spend over 10 minutes trying to get the silver Astro ranger's attention, before giving up and walking off to find Ashley. Zhane had started acting weird ever since Cassie had been involved in the freak accident with Carlos, but other than Andros no one really noticed any change at all in Zhane's behaviour.

Over on the other side of the Megaship, Cassie was sat on the bed in her bedroom with her Ipod earphones in her ears, with the music turned to full blast to block out everything around her. She had started to become a lot more independent recently. She was so busy listening to her music that she hadn't noticed that TJ was stood in the doorway trying to talk to her. It was only when he walked up to her and pulled out the pink earphones, that she noticed the Blue ranger in front of her.

"Hey What was that for?" Cassie asked turning her Ipod off but refusing blankly to look up at him.

"Cass all you ever do anymore is sit and listen to that thing none stop. Anyway me, Carlos, Ashley and Andros were wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us?" TJ replied hoping that Cassie would do something and get away from her thoughts.

"I'd love to Teej but I have to get this assignment finished for Monday, Sorry" She finally looked up at his face with a sorry look on her face.

"Oh, maybe another time then" And with that TJ half smiled before turning and exiting the room while Cassie put her earphone back into her ears and started to listen to the rest of her Three days Grace play list.

* * *

><p>Andros and Ashley were walking down the hallway when TJ walked past them with a saddened look on his face.<p>

"Cassie can't make it'" TJ muttered before walked off towards Carlos's room.

Ashley with Andros in tow, walked towards Cassie's room before entering it . After entering they noticed the pink Astro ranger layed down on her bed, staring at the ceiling without a care in the world.

"Hey Cassie" Ashley shouted loud enough to pull Cassie away from her thoughts, before turning off her Ipod once again and turned her attention to her best friend standing on the other side if the room.

"What now? Teej already asked me and I'm busy" Cassie announced, not really caring what her fellow rangers were about to reply.

"Cass are you sure your alright? You never have to time to do anything or go anywhere but whenever any one comes to see you, your never doing anything?" Andros stated with concern dripping in his voice.

"It's nothing I just need to be by myself, you wouldn't understand any of it." She answered her anger starting to try and get the better of her.

"Well just remember if you ever need any one to talk to about anything, we are all here for you, no matter what." Ashley replied as Andros tugged on her arm to signal that they should probably leave Cassie to herself as she would reveal all when she is ready. They left the youngest ranger to herself and went on their way to join TJ and Carlos.

Cassie laid back down on her bed and started thinking once again.

_'Why can't they just leave me in peace? They say they would do anything to try and help but they just can't help me. No one can help, no one understands. They don't know what it's like to be me or live my life. If only I never did it, if only I never started then everything would be fine but I can't help it anymore, I can't stop, It's an addiction. Why do they notice that I've changed but not that I'm wasting away._

**Sorry It's a bit short but I promise the next chapter will be longer :)x**


	2. Her letter

**Here's the second chapter of Saving Her, hope you enjoy and please review :)x**

Zhane had now stopped staring into space and was walking around the Mega-ship trying to find out where everyone had gone. He walked into Andros' room and found no sign of anyone or where they were going, so he went off and checked TJ and Carlos' rooms but he still couldn't find anyone. The next room was Cassie's and he was pretty sure that she would be inside. Opening the door slowly as not to startle her, peeking through the gap, he spotted Cassie curled up in a ball facing away from him.

"Cass? You okay?" He asked soothingly.

Cassie turned to look at the person who had just entered, her eyes were a swollen red colour and had many tears trickling down her cheeks before she turned her face back towards the wall. Zhane walked up to her and sat down on the edge of the bed and his usual cheery smile was starting to vanish from his face.

"Come on Cass? Whats wrong?"

Cassie stayed silent with the tears still falling thick and fast.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me whats wrong."

The pink ranger hated it when the silver Astro ranger did this. She always felt it made him seem so stubborn and nothing like the person he actually was.

"You wouldn't understand" Cassie sighed finally giving in, knowing that he wouldn't let her get away with staying silent.

"How do you know I wouldn't understand? You have no idea until you tell me please Cass?" Zhane gave her his puppy eyes as she always seemed to back down when they came out.

Sighing once again, Cassie rolled up the arms on her hoodie and revealed three deep cuts on each arm. After about thirty seconds, she covered them back up so he didn't have to see the blood still trickling out of the cuts, any longer.

"Why?" was all Zhane could manage to get out of his lips, his eyes were filled with shock and confusion.

"I..It just started happening."

"When, How?"

"For a couple of months now. It makes me feel good about myself, like I can do anything and like I actually belong here. But now I have done it once, I... I can't help but do it over and over again. I just have to make sure no ones around."

"Aww Cass" Zhane said pulling her head into his chest where he continued to cry her eyes out.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed and Zhane had now left Cassie to be by herself for a bit. As he was walking across the bridge he literally bumped into Andros who had just come back from Angel Grove with the other Space rangers.<p>

"Zhane? Why is your T-Shirt wet?"

Zhane looked down to see what his best friend was talking about and spotted the the wet patch where Cassie had been crying into.

"Oh I.. I spilt my drink and was just about to go change." He stammered hoping to get away with it.

"Yeah right Zhane. What do you take me for? I know you better than that and that just wouldn't be like you."

"Well it's true" And with that Zhane went walking off towards his room.

Upon reaching his room, he opened up his wardrobe door and pulled out another grey T-Shirt and placed it on, so his story to Andros became more believable. The silver ranger had never really been good at lying but he knew he had to keep his story straight for Cassie's sake.

**_Flashback _**

"Zhane please don't tell anyone! I really can't deal with them knowing right now. They would just make things worse."

"I promise I won't tell a soul unless you want me to." One of his cheerful smile sketching itself onto his face once again.

"Thanks Zhane I know I can always trust you."

"Don't worry I'm always here to help. Just say the word and I will help you out with whatever you need."

**_End Flashback_**

Zhane was so busy thinking about what Cassie had told him that he didn't notice the letter that had just been slid under his door. When Zhane finally noticed he walked over to the door and carefully picked up the envelope and delicately pulled the letter out before he started to read it.

_Dear Zhane,_

_I'm sorry It had to be like this but I can't risk the others finding out so by the time you read this, I will have already started my journey back to my old life before I became a power ranger. On the otherside of your door in another envelope is my morpher. I'm sorry it had to end like this but it's too much of a risk now. I hope that one day I could see you guys again but until then I bid you fairwell and I wouldn't try, trying to locate me as it won't do you any favours._

_Yours Cassie_

"Why Cass? Why" Zhane let out, his voice barely above a whisper. He didn't care whether she wanted to be found or not, but he wasn't going to just let her vanish out of his life like that. He wasn't willing to loose her in anyway.


	3. Finding her

**The third installment hope it's as good as the others! Thank you to Ghostwriter for my firt review! please keep the reviews coming! :)x**

Rain was falling down hard in the city of Angel Grove. Cassie was now walking around the park thinking about everything that had happened. Blood shot eyes were still producing tears that were still trickling down her rosie pink cheeks. Her long black hair, so wet that it was starting to stick closely around the side of her face.

"He's never going to forgive me for this, none of them are" the former pink ranger muttered to herself before quickly taking shelter underneath the tallest tree she could find.

* * *

><p>Zhane had picked up Cassie's morpher from on the other side of his door and was now staring at it as if trying to examine it for evidence of where she might have gone. Eventually Zhane stopped and started walking across the bridge once again.<p>

" D.E.C.A. Can you locate Cassie?"

"She is on the Bridge."

Zhane turned around but could only see TJ walking towards him.

"D.E.C.A She isn't on the bridge. Now can you locate her?" Zhane demanded determined not to give up.

"Unless she has her morpher on her. I can no longer locate her."

"Thanks anyway D.E.C.A." Turning around he found himself face to face with TJ.

"What's wrong with you Zhane?" TJ asked concerned by Zhane's determination with D.E.C.A.

"She's gone and it's all my fault."

"What are you on about? Who's gone?"

"C... Cassie."

And with that Zhane walked back into his room and pulled the letter out of his pocket and re-read it over and over trying to make more sense of it.

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well if it isn't the little pink power freak." Cassie turned her head to the side, to see Astronema walking towards her.<p>

"Astronema, What do you want?"

"I want to destroy you. Without your friends you will be an easy target."

"Bring it on" and with that the two females started their fight.

Cassie launched several punches at Astronema but she managed to block everyone of them, before kicking Cassie in the chest, which sent her flying into the tree she was originally sat underneath. Cassie got straight back up to her feet and carried on throwing punches. Astronema blocked one of her punches and managed to send Cassie into the tree once again but with even more force than the first time.

"Cassie" The yellow and silver space rangers yelled as they came running to help her.

"This isn't your fight." Cassie forced out of her lips while she clutched her stomach in pain.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Zhane asked as the other rangers rushed off to take her place fighting Astronema.

"I'm fine. Shouldn't you be helping the others?" She asked trying to get him to leave her alone.

"Okay but only if your sure your fine?"

"I'm fine now go."

And with that Zhane ran over to the others but as he did Astronema beamed herself away. Zhane turned to look and see if Cassie was alright but there was no trace of her.

"Where did Cassie go?" Ashley asked worried for her friend.

"She just vanished."

* * *

><p>Cassie was walking down an abandoned alley in the town, still clutching her stomach.<p>

"It hurts more now than when your a ranger" She chuckled to herself.

She found an area where a couple of ripped blankets had been thrown away and tucked herself underneath them. She fell asleep thinking about what would everyone's reaction to her be if she ever saw them all again.

* * *

><p>Zhane had been tossing and turning all night long. He couldn't help but wonder where Cassie was, for all he knew Astronema could have kidnapped her while she was in her most vulnerable state. He picked up her morpher one more time and layed on his side looking at them, praying that she would be alright.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was rising and Zhane had got up and was on his way to find TJ. He knocked on the door so TJ knew he was there, before steadily opening the door. Upon walking in, he found the blue ranger staring at the ceiling a look of guilt and worry across his face.<p>

"TJ what do you think has happened to her?" Zhane asked cautiously, trying not to anger the man by saying the pink space rangers name.

"I don't know, but as soon as we get back, we'll find her and bring her back. Thats a promise."

Nodding his head in agreement, Zhane exited the room to leave his friend to get ready for school.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime dawned on the three teenage rangers who were in the Cafferteria, sitting at their table trying to dig into their food but not managing to as their mind kept drifting towards a certain female who was still missing. Ashley, TJ and Carlos had all been so occupied with thiking about their missing friend in their lessons, that all three had managed to get themselves detention.<p>

"Thats so not fair. We didn't do anything to deserve that." Ashley protested.

"Exactly, we did nothing in our exams." Carlos added sarcastically.

"Haha ... Hey look, is that Cass?" Ashley questioned.

And sure as, Cassie had strolled into the caffiteria. She didn't look herself. She wasn't wearing any pink what so ever, just the colour black. A black hoodie covered her body and arms, as well as that a pair of ripped deniem jeans were covering her legs. Not only that but she had not make up on, her eyes looked like panda eyes, her skin was paler than usual and her mouth stayed pursed in a frowning position. Upon seeing their friend, the three rangers immediatly got up and headed towards the frail figure. Cassie spotting what was coming her way, made towards the doors she had just entered through but Ashley caught hold of her arm before she had the chance to walk any further let alone run anywhere.

"Cass, where did you go to Yesterday? You've had us all worried sick. You've got to come bak, It's not the same without you and whats worse is we don't even know the reason why you left in the first place." Ashley announced hoping that her best friend would talk.

"Zhane knows" Was all Cassie could manage to say.

"Zhane knows what?" Carlos pressed hoping for a more discriptive answer.

"Why I left. Would have thought he might have told you, guess I should give him more credit."

"Cass please just come back with us and let us know whats going on." TJ pleaded.

"I can't" Cassie said before pullig her hand free from Ashley's grip and walked off down one of the corridors.

* * *

><p>School had ended and Cassie quickly made exitted her classroom before heading for the nearest exit and stormed out through it. She had her head hung low so she didn't notice anyone around her. Cassie felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Andros standing right behind her.<p>

"A... Andros. What are you doing here?" Cassie stuttered.

"Trying to find you. You have to come back, if not for us then for Zhane. He's taken this even harder than the rest of us. Please don't break his heart even more than his whole thing has already done."

"I would but I have alot of things to sort out before I can even think about returning. Tell Zhane that I'm sorry and I will try to come back."

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" A voice came from behind her. Cassie turned around to find herself face to face with Zhane, A tear trickling down her pale face.

"Zhane. I have to finish it. I can't let anyone find out about it." By this time Andros had walked off to join the other rangers leaving the two, to themselves.

"Why did you bother telling me if you were just going to run?"

"I don't know but for me running is best." Tears fell fast from Cassie's eyes as she suck down to her knees. "I have ruined everything for myself and I don't want you to pay for all of my mistakes. I'm sorry."

Zhane put his hand out to pull Cassie up but she pushed it away and stayed where she was. "Listen Cass, If you just let me help, I can pull you through this. Please Cass."

Cassie slowly got up onto her feet again "It's my problem not your".

Zhane's morpher began to flash intrupting their conversation.

"You better go. And next time please don't try and find me. I'll find you when it's over." Cassie explained.

"Promise?" Zhane asked hoping that she meant it.

"I promise." Cassie said as she watched Zhane fly off with the other rangers to fight another monster.

* * *

><p>Cassie walked back down the alley where she had spent the previous night. As she was walking, she found a broken glass bottle. She picked up the bottle and sat down once again on the pile of blankets. Holding the bottle firmly in her right hand, she scrapped it down her arm. Cassie watched as the vibrant red liquid oozed out of the the open cut before too long she wrapped it up in a bandage she had stolen from the Megaship. As she bandaged it up, she felt the pain surge through her body. She gently pulled the sleeve of her hoodie over the bandage so no one would be any the wiser. Slowly as the pain started to stop, Cassie started to fall into unconciousness.<p> 


	4. Bringing Her Back

**Hey Readers I'm so sorry that it's taken such a long time to get this chapter up to you but things kept getting in the way.**

**Thank you all for reviewing and keeping patient with me about this story and in answer to PR-H2O SUPER FAN I got the idea of this story after watching this video ****.com/watch?v=WW0ccajC9oo**** as it made me think of how Cassie and Zhane protect each other more or less and since there were hardly any fanfics for them I wanted to right a story where Zhane tries to protect and look out for Cassie, and this was idea that popped into my head.**

**This Chapter is specially dedicated to PR-H2O SUPER FAN, so please keep reviewing and on with the story! ****Jxx **

Chapter 4

Cassie awoke with a startle nearly forgetting the piece of glass laying next to her as she almost pressed her hand into the edge once again. Taking a deep breath she braised herself for what the day was going to hold before pulling herself up to onto her feet and in the direction of the café in the centre of the park.

As Cassie was nearing the centre of the park she felt a force kick her in her back sending her to floor. Heaving herself off the floor she turned to see that her attacker was none other than Ecliptor.

"Well, Well what do we have here? A little pink dropout. Was being a ranger to tough for you? Boo hoo"

"Say whatever you want. I don't need to be a ranger to defeat the likes of you." And with that Cassie charged at Ecliptor and sent a punch towards his chest, unfortunately he grabbed hold of her arm and swung her around before letting go of her and leaving her to fly into a bush. Cassie once again pulled herself off the ground and tried to sent a couple of kicks at him although he blocked every one of them.

Further back the other rangers had arrived at the park and were stood witnessing the fight taking place. But within seconds Ecliptor kicked Cassie in the chest and sent her flying in to yet another tree. By this stage the rangers had decided to intervene and all but Zhane were fighting him off, while the silver Astro ranger stayed to check on Cassie.

"Cassie? Are you Alright?"

"I c… Can't feel anything" Her eyes were struggling to stay open but eventually the darkness took over and she found herself in an unconscious state of mind.

"Cass? Cass can you hear me?" Zhane pleaded hoping to get a response but found none in reply. Gently he picked Cassie up and held her to his chest. Within seconds he beamed himself up onto the Megaship still holding his fellow ranger's lifeless fragile body.

"Alpha, We need you Cassie's been hurt pretty bad" Zhane shouted waiting for Alpha to appear.

"Aye, aye, aye What happened here?" Alpha asked coming up from behind the pair.

"She was attacked by Ecliptor. Can you help her? Please Alpha I'm begging you" A tear escaped and ran down his face.

"Lay her down on her bed and I'll see what I can do for her."

"Thank you Alpha. I owe you so much" Zhane replied as he lay the pink ranger down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three hours had passed and Zhane was still sat by Cassie's side holding onto her hand and gently rubbed small circles along her palm, hoping it would get through to her and pull her back to consciousness. But she had showed no signs of waking any time soon. The other rangers had all made their visits to her but had left to give Zhane some time alone with her. Zhane had been cautious ever since Alpha had started checking her over incase Alpha noticed the cuts but Alpha had just believed them to be battle damage which had managed to relieve Zhane just a little bit.

"Cassie, if you can hear me, please wake up. We need you, I need you." Zhane whispered into Cassie's ear before lightly kissing her forehead. He sat back in his chair and carried on with rubbing circle on her hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another five hours past and Zhane still had yet to move from his seat at Cassie's bedside. His eyes remain frozen staring at her limp body. It wasn't long before Andros stuck his head around the door to check on his best friend.

"Need any company?" the red ranger asked hoping to help out his fellow ranger. But Zhane just shook his head in as a reply. "Come on Zhane, she's a fighter. She'll pull through and you know it."

"I doubt that."

"Zhane what happened to you? You were always the one that was always happy but now you've completely changed. How can you think that Cassie isn't going to be alright. She's pulled through worse."

"But what if she doesn't wake u? What if she can't remember anything let alone any of us? I have to help her, its my job."

Andros looked at the silver ranger in shock, he had never known Zhane to be so committed to something or someone. It was like the Zhane he had grown up with had vanished and been taken over. Andros decided to leave as he didn't want to annoy Zhane anymore while he in such a vulnerable state.


	5. Going Back

**Hey you guys, first off i'm going to apologise to all you readers as after this chapter this story is going on hold for a while. i kind of regret this decision but i have quite a few requests from people that i'm trying to at least start off if not completely finish. so i will still be uploading power ranger fanfics just not this one, i'm so sorry you guys. **

**Well anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter which is dedicated to the amazing sisters **PR-H2O SUPER FAN **and **Dillon-SummerLoverForever.** i'll update when i can :) xx**

Cassie's body was still laying sttionary on the pink bed while Zhane remained in the seat by her side, tracing even more circles with his fingers into the palm of her hand. It had been over two days since the fight and nothing had changed as Cassie remained showing no signs of waking any time soon while Zhane showed no signs of leaving her side, not for food and definately not for sleep. Alpha also came in often to check on Cassie to make sure she was still doing ok but most times she left within the minute. Zhane tried his best to keep muttering words of encouragement for her to wake up but it wasn't long before he could no longer keep his eyes open and slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Four hours passed and Zhane was awoken by Andros shaking him awake with a tray of food in his other hand. When he knew he had Zhane's attention he finally spoke up. "Alpha made you some sandwiches as we noticed you hadn't been eating"

He tried to pass him the tray but Zhane refused to take it "I'm not hungry" he just muttered not taking his eyes of Cassie's body.

"Zhane you have to eat something soon."

"I'm not hungry" Zhane repeated his voice increasing.

"You know she's goning to be fine, shes a fighter and the least you can do for her is eat. Come on Zhane."

The boys were to busy arguing that they didn't notice Cassie slowly stirring, slowly she flutted her eyelids open trying to get her barrings. "Wh.. Where am I?"she croaked as the she struggled to remember what happened before she arrived in her room.

Silence fell in the room before Andros eventually ended the quietness "Your back on board the Megaship" he looked down at Zhane "I guess i should leave you two in peace" And with that he walked out of the room leaving his two fellow rangers alone.

"How are you feeling?" Zhane asked taking a seat on the edge of Cassie's bed.

"Still a bit out of it. What happened to Ecliptor? the last thing i remember was a fight."

"Erm well he got away but all that really matters is that your here with us."

Cassie caught a glimpse of the scars on her arms from where she had cut them. "They know don't they?"

Zhane thought about what she was asking before he realised "No they don't, they believe it was battle damage."

"NO NO, they're not that stupid, you're lying" tears started falling from her eyes. Zhane reached across to try and wipe them away but Cassie just pushed him away.

"I'm not lying, honest Cass."

"You are. Why would you lie Zhane? I thought i could trust you?"

"Cass you can. I swear on my life that it's true. Please Cass you've got to believe me."

"B.. But.." Was all Cassie could say before she felt Zhane's lips against her own. After a few seconds Zhane pulled away.

"Sorry Cass" before he got up and walked out of the door leaving Cassie alone to think about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Cassie rolled onto her side so that she was looking at a black object on her bedside table. She reached over and picked it up before studying the object carefully<em>. My morpher but why is that here, i never wanted to see it ever again<em>. And without warning she threw it at one of the wall before watching it shatter into pieces, leaving her relieved and out of its hold for the time in what felt like ages.

As midnight drew ever closer, everyone on board of the Megaship was asleep all except for the pink ranger. Slowly Cassie got out of bed and put on a set of clean clothes before quietly walking to the bridge where she managed to beam herself back down to Earth. Once on Earth Cassie found herself back in her usual alley where she had been sleeping before tucking herself in and slowly drifting off into a slumber with memories of the Silver Astro ranger playing across her mind.


End file.
